


That Tickles

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster discovers something about Jack. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Tickles

Jack sat still, trying to remember, but only coming up with a black void. He sighed, leaning back. "Oi. You okay, mate?" Aster nudged him gently.

"Yeah, I just wish I could remember . . ." Jack mumbled.

"Remember what?"

"My past . . . I can't remember anything about it . . ." Jack mindlessly played with Aster's hair.

Aster hummed. "Okay."

Jack looked up at Aster. "What's it like to remember your childhood?"

Aster shrugged. "I didn't really have one."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Jack hummed, leaning his head against Aster's shoulder. "Our lives are really messed up."

Aster smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "At least we're not."

Jack smiled. "Yeah." Aster kissed his cheek and the boy blushed. "Your whiskers tickle." The rabbit-man brushed his whiskers against Jack's cheek teasingly with a smirk. "Stop it, you silly rabbit!"

"Why?" Aster chuckled.

"It tickles." Jack blushed, rubbing his cheek.

"So?" Aster did it again and Jack blushed worse before pulling up his hood. "Why so shy, Jacky?" Aster teased.

"I'm not shy." Jack huffed.

"Right now you are."

"N-no I'm not!" Jack shoved him lightly.

"Yes you are." Aster teased.

"Is this shy?!" Jack growled before pulling Aster into a kiss, causing the rabbit-man to freeze, eyes wide as he blushed, before he melted into the kiss. "T-there!" Jack pulled back. "That wasn't shy, was it?!"

Aster bit his lip and chuckled. "I couldn't tell. It was too quick for me."

"I- I could do it again . . ." Jack mumbled. "If you want."

"Does it matter what I want? I just said it wasn't enough to prove you aren't shy." Aster's eyes sparkled. Jack swallowed, kissing the rabbit-man again, but a bit deeper this time, and Aster hummed, his ears twitching happily as he returned it. Jack blushed, cupping Aster's face in his hand and Aster pulled away slightly for air. "That was amazing."

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Can . . . Can we do it again?" Aster asked and Jack nodded before Aster slowly leaned in, placing their lips together shyly. Jack kissed back, rubbing Aster's ears lightly and Aster shivered. "Stop. That tickles."

"Who's the shy one now?" Jack smirked.

Aster flushed. "It tickled!"

"So do your whiskers."

Aster huffed. "Not as much." He muttered.

Jack kissed him sweetly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Aster mumbled.

"I love you, Aster."

Aster smiled softly and nuzzled his nose. "I love you too, Jack."


End file.
